


When Boredom Attacks

by DragonRose35



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Posted From Fanfiction.Net - White Wolf Fan Fiction)</p><p>Stiles is bored and just so happens to find Derek alone in his house, doing push ups. What he does from there is… not really all that surprising to anyone, least of all to Derek himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Boredom Attacks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: ...never /ever/ thought I'd post this here, but I love my friend and she better know- and appreciate- this too. So... yeah. Whatever, these two were fucking hard to write and this is barely anything compared to what I normally write. Have you /seen/ my other monster fics? *snorts* Yeah...
> 
> Also, I've /never/ watched Teen Wolf- any of it- but just so you know, and before you go judging this thing because of that fact- Amber says the characters are greatly in character, so just... consider that, okay? Before you decide this fic isn't worth reading, cause I hope it is and that- despite my initial /feelings/ about how much of a pain in the ass this fic was to write- it's okay...
> 
> ~ D.C. (Wolf)

12:37 on a perfectly nice Saturday afternoon, and yet one Stiles Stilinski, the resident 'Red Riding Hood' of a pack of wolves, was lounging, _bored_ out of his mind, in his rumpled bed, with not a thing to do.

When he turned his head to check his phone, he groaned and turned to look back at the ceiling, realizing it had not even been four minutes since he'd last checked the time- five minutes after he'd gotten off the phone of one very flustered and obviously distracted Scott McCall. It was no question of why his best friend was distracted, since it was also no secret that Scott was dating Isaac and the two were rarely ever apart. That usually meant literally, though figuratively worked just as well.

His computer was out of the question, since it was currently updating and knowing his luck, he would have to wait an hour for that to finish.

Turning over on his stomach, he puffed out a heavy sigh and turned his head to look out of the window, noting the very bright sunlight flittering into his room and the birds happily chirping annoyingly on one of the branches on the tree outside his window.

Lydia was hanging out with Allison and Erica, as a girl's weekend type thing or whatever. Jackson was… not someone Stiles wanted to hang out with, and besides, he was pretty sure Jackson was hanging out with Danny and after the _last_ time Stiles tried to impose on Danny, he definitely wasn't going to try bothering either of them again. Not even if his life depended on it. Boyd was… Actually, Stiles didn't know where Boyd was, but he didn't really care either. Which left Derek.

Blinking slowly as the thought of the Alpha entered his mind, Stiles grinned and turned back onto his back, folding his arms over his stomach.

Now there was a wolf he could see himself hanging out with- not just because everyone else was unavailable, but because Stiles actually _liked_ hanging out with Derek. Despite the constant pseudo abuse that Derek throws at him whenever the werewolf feels like it. Of course, while Scott might have called Stiles a masochist for that, Stiles also knew it was because of his massive crush on Derek.

Not that he was _ever_ going to admit that out loud, but he was pretty sure Derek- and every other wolf in the town- knew about it. Could wolves smell attraction or arousal? How about someone so completely in love with another that they act like a schoolgirl with a crush?

Yeah… that pretty much sums him up to the dot. Not that he was a schoolgirl with a crush, no, but that he was so completely in love with Derek, that he had absolutely _no_ control over his emotions when it came to the man himself.

Not that Stiles minded.

Snorting to himself, Stiles then sighed and he let out a little chuckle, before nodding, all in the expanse of two seconds. It was then that he made up his mind and, after getting out of his bed and getting dressed, he grabbed his keys to his baby and finally made his way out of the house and towards Derek's own.

-0-

When Stiles made it to the old Hale residence, it didn't take him too long to make his way inside the old house and he tracked his way through the rubble, towards Derek's room, where he was sure Derek was.

He was right, of course, because there, on the floor, was Derek Hale in all his half-naked glory, doing pushups.

Licking his lips at the sight, Stiles smirked, knowing that Derek knew he was there- he'd probably heard his baby from a mile away- and tilted his head up slightly. What possessed him to do what he did next, he will _never_ know…

...but Stiles had then marched right over to Derek, unable to help it as his eyes roamed over Derek's naked back- marveling at the tattoo there- and grinning when he reached Derek's ass. He then promptly _sat on_ said ass. Though, actually, it was more on the small of the werewolf's back, but regardless. He was now sitting on top of Derek, and he barely kept back the giddy _giggle_ that wanted so bad to escape him.

It was silent for a few heartbeats, where Stiles was acutely aware of his own beating rapidly in his chest, before Derek finally growled, low in his throat and Stiles shivered only slightly at the sound. "Stiles…" Stiles made a small hum in return, barely paying attention to his Alpha, as he lightly traced the Triskelion on Derek's back. "What are you _doing_?"

"Huh?" Stiles blinked and lifted his head a little to stare at the back of Derek's own head, before he grinned and shifted, not bothered in the least by the fact that he was sitting, cross legged, on a bare backed Alpha werewolf, _his_ Alpha werewolf. "I'm sitting, of course!" he chirped, his mood brightening severely from how he was earlier in his apparent boredom.

Another growl was his answer, and Stiles shivered again, letting out a shaky breath, before going back to absently tracing the tattoo, and he felt Derek shift slightly where he was, his palms flat on the ground. "Well… _Get off_." Derek snapped and Stiles laughed, wholeheartedly.

"Why? I am comfortable where I am, thank you very much!" Stiles hummed and stretched his arms out over his head, mostly in show, as he made sure to keep his balance well enough. "And besides, if you _really_ wanted me to get off, you would've already thrown me off by now." Then, because Stiles couldn't keep his mouth _shut_ , he continued with, "Unless, of course," he smirked, leering down at Derek now, "you _can't_ -" he was cut off sharply by his own rather girly squeak when Derek suddenly turned the tables- figuratively, of course- spinning them both roughly around and Stiles found himself suddenly landing, _hard_ , against the stone with Derek looming dangerously over him, looking terrifyingly smug about what he just did.

Stiles grunted and swallowed hard, clenching his hands slightly before opening his eyes, a little dazed, especially since he had no idea when he even closed them in the first place, looking now up at the wolf above him. "What was that now?" Derek questioned, his voice low and rough, but sounding vaguely amused regardless and Stiles gaped openly at him, jerking his head to look at the spot where they had _just been_ not even three seconds before, and then he looked back at Derek.

"Wha-!? How… do you even _do_ that!? I was sitting on your back and you just- You're like some sort of freaky ninja werewolf!" Stiles exclaimed, flailing about and Derek snorted in answer, rolling his arms. "I was _sitting_ on _top_ of _you_! I weigh like a hundred-"

Derek cut him off with a raised eyebrow, "You sat on top of me, knowing your weight didn't bother me. Stiles, you're a feather, compared to most things I can lift." he said and Stiles out right pouted up at him.

"You have _no_ idea how unfair that is, seriously."

Derek rolled his eyes again and was about to get up, letting Stiles up off the ground, before Stiles stopped him and the wolf paused, glaring down, slightly, at the hand that had grabbed his arm. Said hand twitched and Derek moved his gaze, now frowning in confusion, but not lessening his glare, at Stiles, who swallowed hard, apprehension and nervousness and arousal floating off of him in waves. "Stiles…" Derek growled again, this time very aware of how Stiles shivered in answer.

"Wait…" Stiles let out a shaky breath, licking his lips to wet them when they felt too dry, almost to dry to get the words though his mouth. He watched Derek track the movement and a tiny spark of hope lit up in his chest and he took in another shaky breath, letting it out slowly, again. "Can I… I… I want to do something… b-before you get up…" he cursed himself, silently, for the small stutter, but was no less resolute.

Derek narrowed his eyes in answer, his gaze returning back to Stiles' brown eyes, "You have three seconds-" he started, but was cut off when Stiles suddenly lifted himself up, onto his elbows, and kissed him.

He kept the kiss light and chaste, barely a brush, before pulling back, though the damage had been done. Stiles swallowed hard in nervousness, anxious about how Derek would react, though he shouldn't have been- the only problem was that Derek had never thought the human would ever have the courage to do something like that. Even though he knew. Everyone did, by that point.

Snorting softly, Derek raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly to the side, "That it?" he asked and Stiles blinked, obviously very confused, before suddenly he huffed in anger and pushed at Derek's chest, even if that didn't get him to budge.

"Ass!" he complained and for a brief second, Derek allowed a ghost of a smirk to cross his lips, until Stiles opened his mouth to go on a rant- though Derek didn't care about what- and decided to cut him off before he even began.

With a kiss.

And Stiles decided that was a hell of a way to shut someone up.


End file.
